The Phantoms of the Opera
by PenPusher4
Summary: Jean-Baptiste Grenouille will seinem Leben gerade ein Ende setzen, da passiert das Unmögliche: ein für ihn unbekannter Duft taucht auf, den er bis ins Pariser Opernhaus verfolgt, bis zum Versteck des Phantoms der Oper-E/C 1990 Version ,G/Mirabellenmädchen


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Das Parfüm noch Das Phantom der Oper, da müsst ihr schon Patrick Süßkind und Arthur Kopit und Maury Yeston fragen ;)

_**NOTE:**_ um eventuelle Verwirrungen vorzubeugen, erklär ich an dieser Stelle mal, was ich woraus genommen hab:

**Grenouille:** Aussehen vom Film, Charakter eine Mischung aus Buch und Film, wobei er mehr großäugig und interessiert in die Welt blickt als mordlustig durch die Gegen zu stapfen.

**Mirabellenmädchen:** Nicht tot, sondern war nur in einer Art Koma, sie taucht in späteren Kapiteln noch auf und hört nun auf den Namen Amélie.

**Das Phantom: ** Aussehen und Charakter stimmen völlig mit der 1990 Version von Das Phantom der Oper überein. Wer diese Version noch nicht kennt, dem kann ich sie nur _wärmstens_ empfehlen !

**Christine: **Aussehen und Charakter stimmen völlig mit der 1990 Version von Das Phantom der Oper überein.

* * *

Er, der Große Grenouille, hatte sie alle hinter sich gelassen, Verfolger wie Verehrer, ja sogar das Leben an sich.

Oder jedenfalls stand er kurz davor Letzteres auch noch wahr zu machen.

Und wie das Schicksal es so wollte beging er den Weg Richtung ewigem, paradieschischem Frieden auf einer irdischen Straße, genauer gesagt der Rue Saint Jaques.

Gedanken der Vorfreude oder die Ahnung einer sich langsam anschleichenden Angst vor dem Kommenden waren ihm genauso fremd, wie es schon die meisten Emotionen die ganzen neununzwanizg Jahre seines Lebens gewesen waren.

Hätte er sich etwas aus Ironie gemacht, oder diesen Begriff zumindest annähernd verstanden, so wäre einer seiner nicht existenten Gedanken sicherlich der gewesen, wie äußerlich passend es doch war, dass der Ort seiner selbstgewählten und auch selbstinduzierten Hinrichtung kein geringerer als der Ort seiner Geburt war.

Doch da dem nicht so war marschierte er frei von Gedanken und Gefühlen weiter bis zum Pont Neuf und bis ans andere Ufer.

Vertraute Gerüche ersuchten Einlass in seine Nase, den er auch gewährte, nur um die längst bekannten Eindringlinge mit einem, dem Schnauben ähnlichen Geräusch wieder auszustoßen.

Gerade wandte er den Blick nach links auf seine weitere Route, die ihn bis hin zur Rue aux Fers, Markt- und zugleich Schauplatz seiner ersten sowie bald

letzten Lebensminuten, führen sollte und schnaubte erneut, ob all der aufdringlichen olfaktorischen Teufel.

Doch mitten im Schnauben froren seine Nüstern ein.

Da war etwas. Ein Duft. Ein Unbekannter. Ein ihm völlig unbekannter, neuer Duft !

Fast wollte er sich schlagen für seine Törichtigkeit, alle Düfte einfach wieder auszuschütten, ohne sich ihrer wenigstens eine Sekunde lang vorher klar zu werden.

Mit aller Macht versuchte Grenouille nun den Akt des Schnaubens umzukehren und diesen blinden Passagier wenn irgendwie möglich wieder ins sichere Boot seines Riechorgans zu bringen.

Einen schrecklichen Moment verbrachte er in Unwissenheit; solange dauerte es, bis die erneute Meldung einer olfaktorischen Sichtung des neuen Geruchs an sein Bewusstsein gelangte.

Danach war nichts mehr so wie vorher:

Vergessen seine eigenen Mordpläne, vergessen alles was er vorher gedacht hatte oder eben nicht, vergessen alles was er meinte gefühlt zu haben.

Das einzige was jetzt noch zählte, war, diesen neuen Duft zu erlangen.

Augenblicklich fühlte er sich um Jahre zurück versetzt, als er den Geruch der Mirabellenverkäuferin durch einen Sumpf aus Rauch und Menschenausdünstungen gejagt hatte. Und genauso ernst wie damals war es ihm auch heute.

Sich nicht um sein Erscheinen kümmernd, stürmte er durch Straßenläden, über am Boden liegende Bettler und andere Passanten die das Pech hatten, während seiner persönlichen Hetzjagd von ihm, einen aus dem Nichts kommenden, geruchlichen Geist, umgerannt zu werden.

Er folgte nun allein seinem Instinkt und dieser war seine Nase, die ihn sicher und direkt ans Ziel führte. Nun ja, nicht direkt an sein Endziel.

Eine kalte Woge der ersten schauerlichen Ahnung kam zusammen mit der Erinnerung an seine damalige Verfolgung auf, als er auf eine Bar zurannte, die, wie er beiläufig bemerkte - und dieses ließ seine Irritation noch größer werden - ihren Namen "Le Bistro", in hölzernen Lettern über dem Eingang trug. Doch dies war nicht der springende Punkt, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass sich unter all den hundert Gerüchen der Ersehnte zwar befand, doch nur in schwacher Ausprägung.

Genau wie damals, erinnerte er sich verdrießlich, würde nun eine geruchliche Schnitzeljagd über Gedeih oder Verderb seines Seelenfriedens bestimmen.

Gleich einem Spürhund nahm er die Fährte auf und rannte für das Auge unsichtbaren Abdrücken hinterher. Seine Beharrlichkeit lohnte sich erneut in der Form von, methaporisch gesehen, tieferen und zahlreicheren Abdrücken, bis sich diese schließlich vom Boden abhoben und ihn als olfaktorisches Band gleich dem Wollfaden aus dem Labyrinth des Minotaurus aus den Irrgerüchen von Paris heraus- und zu seinem Ziel hinführten.

Abermals wie damals in der Rue des Marais sah er sein vermeintliches Ziel zuerst in einem Gebäude. Jedoch mit dem gar nicht so kleinen Unterschied, dass besagtes Gebäude diesmal kein einfaches Häuschen, sondern kein geringeres Gebilde als die Pariser Opera Populaire war. Doch für einen Mann wie Grenouille war auch das kein Grund, nur den kleinsten Moment innezuhalten und sich eines weiteren Plans zu bedenken.

Ungeachtet der irritierten Blicke, die ihm Passanten sowie Putzfrauen im Innern zuwarfen, stürmte er weiter, sein Ziel fest in den Nüstern.

In der Oper selbst teilten sich die Abdrücke in alle möglichen Richtungen, ein jeder von unterschiedlicher Ausprägung und Intensität.

Doch er behielt sein Ziel vor Augen, pardon Nase, und ließ sich allein von der frischesten aller Spuren, die, die - wiedereinmal methaporisch gesprochen - die tiefste Rinne durch beständigste Wiederholung in das Flußbett gegraben hatte.

Er folgte ihrem Verlauf bis sie unverhofft vor einer Wand brandete.

Irritiert blickte er sich nach einer Tür oder sonstiger Öffnung um, doch in der Nähe gab es nur Korridore zu Plätzen, die ihn nicht interessierten.

Mehrere tiefe Züge später löste sich auch dieses Rätsel, da er das tückische Geruchsbändchen wieder eingefangen hatte. Unterhalb einer Statue hatte es sich versteckt.

Dies Bändchen erwies sich als wichtiges Hilfsmittel, als einzigen nächstmöglichen Schritt, als geruchliche Erinnerung zur Gebrauchsanweisung des Erfolgs.

Dieser Erinnerung folgend drückte er mit den Fingern gegen den Sockeln besagter Statue, so, wie ihm seine Nase verriet, wie es auch der Duftverursacher viele Male zu tun gepflegt hatte.

Tatsächlich ließ sich ein Teil des Sockels eindrücken und ein Durchgang öffnete sich unweit dort, wo er noch vor wenigen Minuten ratlos vor einer undurchdringlichen Wand gestanden hatte.

Als ein Hund hätte er triumphierend aufgejault, als er selbst, blähte er nur angriffslustig die Nüstern und preschte hinein in die Dunkelheit.

Tatsächlich war es so dunkel, dass, wäre er nicht er selbst gewesen, er bereits nach zwei Schritten die Stufen hinabgestürzt wäre und hier sein jähes Ende gefunden hätte, vielleicht selbst als Skelett für immer unentdeckt.

Doch da er ja, wie auch der Leser weiß, glücklicherweise immernoch er selbst war, schloß er einfach nur seine Augen und ließ sich wie immer von seiner Nase leiten.

Für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied ob jeden Meter ein entzundener Kerzenleuchter gehangen hätte oder nicht. Wobei, wenn er es recht bedachte, ihm diese Variante um einiges lieber war.

Fast fühlte er sich wieder an seine Streifzüge durch die Wildnis der Provence zurückerinnert, mit der Ausnahme, dass es diesmal tatsächlich Neues zu riechen gab.

Derartig bemerkte er kaum wie er sich Meter für Meter von der Oberfläche entfernte und immer tiefer in Gefilde vordrang, die sonst nur die Wenigsten lebend durchquerten.

* * *

Erik erhob sich seit Stunden zum ersten Mal aus den Vertiefungen seiner Gedanken, die allesamt die Notenblätter vor ihm betraffen.

Misstrauisch ließ er seine Sinne die Umgebung auf Veränderungen, seien sie positiver oder negativer Art, abtasten.

Da hörte er etwas. Das Schleifen menschlicher Füße über Stein.

Seine Miene wurde hart. Christine auf dem Weg in ihr Übungszimmer konnte es nicht sein, für ihre Gesangsstunden war es noch viel zu früh. Auch Gerard schied aus, da er sich für gewöhnlich schon von Weitem durch Zurufe zu erkennen gab.

Ein Seil in beide Hände nehmend, erhob er sich, dem ungebetenen Gast den gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten.

* * *

Grenouille flog fast die letzten paar Stufen in die Tiefe, so sehr drängte es ihn, endlich an den Quell des mysteriösen Geruchs zu gelangen. Doch kaum betraten seine Füße den eigentlichen Steinboden der Behausung des Phantoms, hielt er inne, paralysiert für den kürzesten Augenblick von dieser, im wahrsten Sinne, neu entdeckten Wunderhöhle an Düften. Zwar war es nicht viel heller als auf den Treppenstufen, doch ließ ihn seine Nase sehen, dass er sich nun in einer riesigen, unterirdischen Höhle befand; ein See durfte auch nicht weit sein.

Was ebenso nicht allzu weit war, war ein Mensch, der, was nach zwei weiteren Riechstößen klar war, offenbar mit einem Seil bewaffnet langsam in seine Richtung kam.

Rauch roch er keinen. Beinahe etwas wie Erleichterung spürte er, da ihm seine auch weiterhin andauernde Überlegenheit bewusst wurde.

Natürlich konnte Grenouille nicht wissen, dass sich das Phantom, ähnlich wie er selbst, ebenfalls von seinem Sehsinn losreißen und sich, in seinem Falle, nur mit seinem Gehör sicher durch die Dunkelheit bewegen konnte.

Doch genauso unwissend wie der Parfumeur, war auch der Komponist über diese Tatsache, was einen Ausgleich schuff und so keinem einen Vorteil über den anderen gab.

* * *

Letzterer hatte die Position des Ersteren nun soweit geortet, dass er bereits den Arm anhob, um das Seil um den Hals dieses unwillkommenen Besuchers zu werfen.

Zwar wunderte er sich für einen Augenblick, wie jener es überhaupt schaffen konnte den richtigen Weg zu finden und dies auch noch so lange unentdeckt zu vollbringen.

Doch statt dem üblich folgenden Gerechtigkeitsgefühl, dass ihn im bei solchen Gelegenheiten aufwallte, folgte noch mehr Verwunderung, hatte sein sicher platzierter Wurf doch tatsächlich sein Ziel verfehlt.

Den unsinnigen Gedanken, samt seinem Beisitzer, der leisen Panik, verdrängend, dass sein Opfer ihm gezielt ausgewichen war, ließ er seinen Arm wiederholt lautlos hervorschnellen.

Echte Furcht ergriff ihn daraufhin, als er eben diesen Arm von einer kräftigen Hand gepackt und festgehalten fühlte.

Mit der Verbleibenden teilte er sogleich einen Hieb aus, durchstieß aber nur die leere Luft.

Sein Gegenüber schien sich durch welche Umstände auch immer merklich sicherer zu sein, wo es hinzugreifen hatte, denn sofort darauf fand sich Erik niedergestreckt auf dem Boden wieder, sein Angreifer, wie er an der zunehmenden Lautstärke dessen Atemgeräusche festmachen konnte, mit hastigen Schritten nun neben ihm.

Sich gerade mit allem was sein eigenes Gewicht hergab auf diesen, oder besser- dessen Beine, werfen wollend, entfuhr ihm ein überraschter Schrei, als er Finger an seinem Gesicht spürte, die ihm ohne jegliche Vorwarnung oder Bedenkzeit die Maske vom Gesicht rissen.

Trotz der Dunkelheit war seine instinktive Reaktion sich beide Hände auf sein Gesicht zu pressen.

"Was ist das ?" Ertönte es unvermittelt von irgendwo über ihm, wo sein Angreifer stehen musste.

Des Phantoms "Was ist was ?" war von ihm eigentlich mit einer ärgerlichen, ins gefährlich gereizte übergehenden Stimme gesagt sein wollen, doch der jämmerliche Laut der stattdessen seine Lippen verließ, ließ ihn den Unbekannten nur noch mehr hassen.

"Dieses...Ding." Kam es schleppend zurück.

"Meine Maske ?"

Knurrte Erik ihn nun schon um einiges tiefer an, wobei das Knurren nie die gewünschten Tiefen erreichten, da es, von geplagtem Kummer, hervorgelockte Tränen immer wieder in die Höhe schnellen ließen.

"Maske ?...Ja, stimmt." Bestätigte der Andere, wobei er das Wort "Maske" danach noch ein gutes Dutzend mal krächzte.

"Was-...was ist denn nun damit ?" Sammelte sich der am Boden liegende sowohl stimmlich als auch physikalisch in eine sitzende Position.

Keine Antwort, doch glaubte Erik zu hören, wie Luft intensiv durch die Nase eingesogen wurde.

"Gib sie mir wieder !" In seinem Kopf hatte er es mit Festigkeit und Überzeugung von Sich gesagt, doch in der Außenwelt klang es eher nach einem trotzigen Kind, dass sein Spielzeug wieder haben wollte.

"Was-" Wieder die Schnüffellaute, "ist das für ein Material ?"

"Wirst-" Und er klang dabei jämmerlicher als je zuvor, da er sich die Hände noch mehr ans Gesicht hielt, sowohl um den Blick abzuschirmen als auch die verräterische Nässe zu entfernen.

"Wirst du sie mir zurückgeben, wenn ich es dir verrate ?"

"Was für ein Material ?" Verlangte es unnachgiebig.

"Gibst du mir sie dann, ja oder nein ?"

Schweigen, dann ein hohles "Ja".

"Leder, sie besteht aus Leder."

"Leder ? Aber-...obwohl..."

"Nun gib sie mir schon !" Schoss es mit Verzweiflung aus dem gefallenen Phantom.

Mit Widerwillen, aber sich auch gleichzeitig das Versprechen eines baldigen, erneuten Riechens gebend- um dem immernoch bestehenden Mysterium auf den Grund zu gehen - , war er gerade im Begriff dem Häuflein vor ihm sein Eigentum wieder auszuhändigen, als ein weiterer neuer Geruch in sein Zentrum vorstieß und ihn reizte.

Die Maske nun halb vergessen, warf er sie zu seinem Füßen und machte sich sogleich eiligen Schrittes auf in die errochene Richtung.

Erik, zwar verwirrt über diese Wendung, war doch ersteinmal viel zu erleichtert sich wieder bedecken zu können, als das er dieser Sache zunächst irgendeine Wichtigkeit beimessen könnte.

Dieser Zustand herrschte auch nur solange an, bis zarte Töne an sein Ohr drangen.

Die Richtung einschätzend aus der sie kamen, sowie die, in der sich der Fremde aufgemacht hatte, zusammen mit der, die Töne verursachenden, eindeutig zuortembaren Stimme, ergab für sich ihn aus dieser Gleichung ein Ergebnis, das ihn die Augen aufreißen ließ, dass sich die Bänder seiner Maske beinahe aufs Neue lösten.

Mit einem Sprung war er auf den Beinen und dem Eindringling auf den Fersen.

* * *

Die Maske war interessant, ja, ihr Duft nicht so leicht einzuordnen. Doch das, was er da eben aufgefangen hatte, war soviel mehr sein Interesse wert, das spürte er.

Diesselben Stufen, die er eben noch in stummer Vorfreude hinabgeeilt war, sprintete er nun teilweise und mit demselben, wenn nicht sogar noch gesteigertem, Elan hinauf.

Erneut zwang ihn eine schier undruchdringliche Wand auf die geruchliche Vergangenheit seiner Umgebung zurückzugreifen. Sie fand sich diesmal, und eigentlich auch für ein geübtes Auge gut sichtbar, auf einem Hebel, der aus dem Stein ragte.

Diesen betätigend durchflutete ihn alsbald das Licht eines von Petroleum Lampen erleuchteten Raumes.

Doch war er dort nicht allein, der menschlichen Hülle seines gesuchten Duftes sei Dank.

Die Frau, die eben noch verträumt vor sich hinsummend am Klavier gestanden hatte, hatte die Bewegung neben sich aus dem Augenwinkel registriert und wandte sich.

"Maestro, wie passend, dass ihr kommt ! Ich weiß es ist noch zu früh fur unsere Stunde, aber ich habe da dieses Lied-".

Ein kurzer Blick in Grenouilles Gesicht, dann kündete ein kurzer Aufschrei von ihrer frisch getilgten Unkenntnis.

"Ihr seid nicht mein Maestro ! Wo ist er, was macht ihr hier ?"

Statt Worte, blossem Schall, der die Luft durchdrang, konzentrierte er sich lieber auf die anderen Dingen, die, von ihr ausgehend, die Luft durchdrangen.

Derartig, mit großen Augen und eigentlich leerem und doch leicht sehnsüchtigem Blick, stand er vor ihr, und bekam eigentlich gar nicht so richtig mit, wie sich Christine unterdessen in alle möglichen Szenarien reinsteigerte.

Ein bisschen erinnerte sie ihn an das Mädchen aus der Rue de Marais - wobei, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, an diesen Duft kam man nicht so schnell heran, auch wenn bei ihr gewisse olfaktorische Noten vorlagen, die sein Interesse an sie banden.

"Ihm ist doch nichts passiert oder ? Oder kommt ihr um Hilfe zu holen ? Nun sagt doch endlich auch mal ein Wort, ich rede mit euch !"

Justamente brach das Phantom durch den Spalt der sich erneut öffnenden Geheimtür und hätte sich sicherlich mit einem animalischen Brüllen auf den Riechenden vor ihm geworfen, hätte es nicht noch Sekunden vor gedachter Tat das Gesicht seiner Schülerin erblickt.

"Christine !" Stieß er überrascht aus, während sich seine Hände im Kontrast zu seiner erweichenden Stimme mit Härte um den Hals seines Peinigers legten.

Die momentane Verwirrung nutzend, versuchte sich Grenouille in flüchtender Entwindung, was ihm aber gehörig misslang, da das Phantom, nun auf derartige Manöver vorbereitet, sogleich mit voller Strenge dagegenhielt, und ihn, äußerst unsanft am Kragen packend, voll der schlechten Absichten gegen die Wand wuchtete.

Das vorhin so gesuchte Knurren verließ nun endlich zwischen aufeinandergepressten Zähnen seinen Mund, als er Grenouilles Hinterkopf nicht langsam gegen die Mauer krachen ließ.

"Maestro, was tut ihr da ?"

Sie war irritiert ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, obgleich ihre Augen keinen

Teil verpassten.

Er hielt kurz inne, bließ einen Stoß Luft aus, der eine freigewordene Strähne aus den Augenhöhlen seiner Maske katapultierte und wandte sich, mit einem beherrschteren Ausdruck im Gesicht, ihr zu, jedoch ohne den Griff auf sein Opfer nur im Geringsten zu lockern.

"Christine, dieser Mann verdient was immer ich mit ihm anstelle. Nun, ich bedauere es zutiefst, dass du dies überhaupt mitansehen musst-"

"Was hat er denn getan ?"

Fragte sie, näher kommend und dabei den Parfumeur näher beäugend.

"Etwas, das er nicht hätte tun sollen."

"Und was genau ?"

Sie stand nun direkt neben ihm und hatte ihm, wie in einer beschwichtigenden Geste, die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

Ob sie es beabsichtig hatte oder nicht, es tat seine Wirkung.

Das Phantom, von dieser Berührung überrumpelt, verkrampfte kurz, nur um für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu erschlaffen. Diese Zeit reichte dem Anderen jedoch aus, sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien.

Erik, kurz irritert über die Geschehnisse, stellte sich ihm sogleich in den Weg, Christine hinter sich sorgfältig von ihm abschirmend.

"Maestro ?" Er konnte förmlich hören, wie sie eine ihre Augenbrauen hob.

Etwas, _das_ er wünschte vorher gehört gehabt haben zu können, war, wie sie ihr Kinn, in dem unschuldigen Vorhaben, trotz geringerer Größe den fremden Mann anzustarren, auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, was ihn erneut erstarren ließ.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Betrachtens umging Christine ihren selbsternannten Schutzwall.

"Wie heißt ihr ?"

Sie zeigte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln, so als passiere es ständig, dass ihr Lehrer irgendwelche Fremde anfalle und man sich darüber ja eigentlich keine Sorgen zu machen bräuche, da es ja wirklich nur eine Eigenheit von sei, und er es bestimmt auch nicht so meine.

Mit einem Blick mit dem eine Kröte gewöhnlich gen Sonne äugte, starrte er sie an und schwieg, bis ihm sein Name - aufgrund wohl des nicht allzu häufigen Gebrauchs - wieder einfiel.

"Jean Baptiste Grenouille." Quakte es ihr mit einem leichten Stottern entgegen.

"Ich denke das reicht jetzt.." Gelang es Erik gerade noch ein allzu feindseliges Knurren zu unterdrücken.

Er war gerade inbegriffen den Fremden unsanft am Arm zu packen und aus dem Raum hinauszuzerren, als er wiederum eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm spürte.

Christine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Maestro ? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dieser Mann euch getan hat, und- und ich glaube ich will es auch gar nicht so genau wissen, aber...aber er sieht hungrig und müde aus. Könnt ihr den Streit nicht fürs Erste ruhen lassen ?"

"Aber-"

"Bitte ! Bitte tut ihm nichts zuleide, mir zu liebe !"

Bat sie ihn, nun mit einer Hand an seinem Arm, die andere an seiner Schulter.

"Aber er-..."

Begann er, hielt aber mitten im Satz inne, um schweren Herzens auszuatmen, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

"Nun gut, _euch zu liebe_..."

Und bevor er sich versah hatte sie ihn in einer schnellen Umarmung angedrückt, sich sogleich wieder gelöst und war Richtung Tür geeilt.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen...Es war schön eure Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Monsieur Grenouille !"

Damit war sie verschwunden und die beiden Schreithähne waren wieder unter sich.

Gefährlich langsam drehte sich das Phantom zu ihm um.

"Du magst zwar einen Engel täuschen können, doch die Dunkelheit lässt sich nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen !"

* * *

Ein Kommentar wäre wunderschön :) !


End file.
